Storage cabinets for safely storing containers of flammable, corrosive and/or other dangerous and noxious volatile liquids are well known. Such cabinets are well insulated, and are constructed of steel or of wood or of plastic, and have one or more adjustable, sometimes-locking, steel shelves therein creating a plurality of spaces for storage of the containers, which are usually containers with seals, such as safety cans, drums, tanks or bottles. The cabinets have rabbeted doors or other doors which when closed, fit tightly. The primary function of the cabinet is to thermally insulate and isolate the stored liquids from the environment surrounding the cabinet, and to keep these liquids and their vapors from escaping and contaminating the environment surrounding the cabinet. When the doors of a cabinet are opened to access the stored containers, however, vapors which may have accumulated within the cabinet may be released to the surrounding environment, particularly when the liquids are highly volatile and/or the seals of the containers have failed or when such seals were not properly fastened before storing. Such vapors may also be released from an open container. Even safety cans may release vapors due to temperature or pressure differentials.
The release of such vapors from the cabinet is at least annoying and may allow hazardous reactions, or may be dangerous as a fire hazard or inhalation hazard depending upon the particular vapors present, and their concentrations.